Reverse Divergent
by SadieKaneIsAwesome
Summary: Christina is Divergent and Tris is not. Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, just the plot. I promise it will get better as it goes along!
1. Choosing

"What's going to happen?" I ask Tori. "Can't tell you that," she says. "Just trust me." I lay back my head and am thrown into a whirlpool of darkness.

...

It's snowing outside. I am in the cafeteria. There is a knife and cheese each in a bowl on a table. "Choose," a woman's voice says. I choose the knife. Just then, a dog comes growling out of the door. I thrust my knife forward and close my eyes. The growling stops.

...

I am on a bus, standing in the aisle. A man, sitting in a seat next to me, holding a newspaper, taps a picture on the front which shows a murderer. He asks, "Do you know this man?" I stay silent. He says, "You could _save _me if you knew him!" "No," I answer firmly.

...

I wake up. "What was that?" I ask Tori. "A simulation, devoloped by Erudite," she answers. "Your result is Dauntless." When I get home, after dinner, as Caleb and I are walking up the stairs, he says, "Beatrice..." "Yes?" I say. "Tomorrow, when we choose, we have to think of our parents." I nod. "But..." I stop walking. "What?" "But we also have to think of ourselves."

It's the next day, at the Choosing Ceremony. I am really nervous. Regardless of your aptitude test, you can choose whatever faction you want, but- Should I choose Dauntless or Abnegation? We go find our seats. The list is alphabetical from Z-A this year, so Caleb will go first. Finally, it's his turn.

"Caleb Prior." He grabs the knife and cuts his hand. He pours his blood into- the water in the Erudite bowl! I hear surprised gasps from the audience. Not many Abnegation switch factions, and right now we're having a feud with Erudite. He goes and sits among the blue-clad people. Next is me.

"Beatrice Prior." I walk up slowly. I reach for the knife. I cut my hand. I move my hand to the left. Blood is starting to drip from it. I pause over the gray stones in the Abnegation bowl. Just before it pours, I move over to the flaming coals in the Dauntless bowl. My blood sizzles. I go to the Dauntless sector. Here, my new life will begin.


	2. The Simulation

Okay, so I jumped off that roof and made through the first stage of Dauntless. Now we're just waiting for the second one. It's my turn. Whew, what a nightmare about crows! And I thought it was so real. And I was in there for thirty minutes! Next is Christina. I'm surprised when she comes out after only three minutes! Later, Peter asks her if she has a secret to make it easier. When she doesn't tell him, he says, "At least tell your friends."

"So?" I ask. "Is there a secret to it?" "No," she says. "No, I'm not doing anything." Later, when the fear landscape is done(I don't know how Tobias can keep going through it), the Dauntless leaders inject something into our neck. "Just a precaution," they say. The next day, when I wake up, I feel...different. Ah, who cares? Wait, why is Christina not getting up? That's what the transmitter says...

We go out to the Pit in single file and get our guns. Then we head to some gray buildings to practice shooting.

**A. N.**

Sorry it's short, and this is only my idea of what the simulation serum would feel like. Thanks!


	3. The Truth, Part 1

I aim my gun at a target shaped like a person. _Ch-click._ The bullet is ready to be shot. Wait! Why is Christina running in front of me? "Tris, now you, you need to know fractions!" she says. Wait. That wasn't what she said. It was more like..._"Tris, don't shoot, it's your home faction!" _I just stand there in confusion. A word keeps running through my mind...

A memory...

_Beatrice Prior is four years old. She and her older brother, Caleb, are playing on the roof garden. Beatrice shows Caleb something over the side of the house. It is a blond, cold-faced Erudite dragging a gray-clothed Abnegation along. "We need to see what's going on," says Caleb. "Let's watch from up here," Beatrice says. "Then we can help them." So the two toddlers crouch down and peek over the roof of their house. "...Divergent," says the Erudite woman._

"Christina?" I whisper. "Tris, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, it was too dangerous!" she says. I mumble something Christina can't quite make out. "What is it, Tris? You gotta wake up!" she cries. "DIVERGENT!"I yell, as loud as I can. "Thank you, Tris..." "Okay, get out of my way, Christina," I say.

"We have some shooting practice to do."


	4. The Truth, Part 2

"Tris! Please, no, you can't do this!" Christina cries. Why won't she get out of my way? "These are some of your friends! Your family!" "She's Divergent..." I hear Eric say. I realize no one else is shooting anymore. Except me. I have my gun pointed one place. At Eric.

. . .

My whole life is a mess. First I find out I'm Divergent, then stage two, and now this. Why won't Tris listen to me? I put my face in my hands. Then I hear the _Ch-click _of a bullet. I look up. It's Tris. Pointing her gun at Eric. "Yes! You woke up!" I shout, jumping up and down. "What?" she says, swinging around.

_After _she pulls the trigger.

The

bullet

flies

at...


	5. Suspense

...me. I'm telling myself to wake up, Tris tried to shoot at Eric, she would never shoot her best friend. Would she? Then I think of something.

I yell a random number:

"FOUR!"

Tris's eyes become clear, she sees the bullet, and runs in front of me.

What

is

going

to

happen

next?


	6. The Beginning of The End

The bullet almost flies straight at me, but Peter jumps in the way.

"Tris! I love you!" he shouts, just as the bullet enters his heart. The other Dauntless are standing around in confusion. I turn to Christina. "Thanks," she tells me. Tears are running down her face, but she is smiling. I guess having a near-death experience will do that to you. We hug. "What do we do now?" I say, pulling away. "I...Tris, I..." Christina sits down heavily on the curb of the sidewalk. She stares at a pebble, the gray color of Abnegation clothes and houses. "What happened?" I ask her, crouching down. "I shot him," she says, her voice only a hoarse whisper. "It was only his hand, but..." "Who?" I ask, gripping her hand tightly, mostly for my own strength. Was it Tobias? "It was..it was.."

She turns her head away from the pebble, and looks me straight in the eye.

"Will."


End file.
